warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nesroc The Lost
Of all those to have gone traitor in these last days of the 41st millennium, none are more hated by the Wanderers Chapter than Nesroc the Lost One who now roams the Ghoul Stars. Feared rightfully for an attack on a death watch Stronghold. He is responsible for the deaths of countless human warriors. Having claimed many Astartes that have tried to hunt him down, he has been recorded as killed at least three times,on all times i t has bene proven to be false, as suddenly after his death Nesroc reappears on imperial records. All these times he had died he was killed twice by Barathiel the Angel of the Void, and another time by a Death Watch Champion. Many believe he is cloned others say he just never truly killed, as he is known as a Master of Deception. It is believed he has consulted with darker powers. He became a leader of the The Undying Court infamous for cloning its many members. Though he is known as an accomplished warrior he is not a great tactician, due to his insanity he is prone to killing his own men. He was outsed out of his leadership position and became its champion. He is hunted relentless for the slaughter of DeathWatch Astartes. He is a topic of hot debate among many of the Inquisition. History Though most of the records while in his time of service in the deathwatch are sealed, much of his earlier history is known within the chapter and the Death Watch, save for a few select occasions. Nesroc was once a proud warrior under the service of Virtue Prince Gavreel. Where he served with distinction and was one of the best pilots that Gavreel had at his disposal. Though during the battle of Tonal IV, the Astartes saw a demon for the first time in his life. He was also a bearer of the Chapters Mutation called the Blank Virus, which caused insanity in most cases. The Blank Virus has seemingly random effects to those who laden with psychic abilities. Sometimes it negates them, causes them to be stronger in some capacity, the chapter has since this discovery made all attempts to hide this virus, as the many effects it causes on the Astartes are well documented by the Savior Princes. It should be noted that the effects on Nesroc seem to be quite unknown. Some sources among the Wanderers claim him to be a pyschic null, though many doubt this as he was known to manipulate minds rather easily and being able to predict movements is uniquely a Pysker's abilities. Why this was not caught during recruitment is still controversial within the chapter. Though at this time it was unknown and was not caught until much later. After the battle and seeing the monstrous creature that his Prince had fought, while he cowered in a corner, as voices rippled through his head. He had his memories wiped by the chapter. Nesroc though somehow was able to maintain his memories even after having them wiped. After this he was sent to the DeathWatch. Where he served under a Watch Captain, and was watched by a Seeker, Barathiel, who was dubbed the Bronze Knight. During his time he was sent a knife from a friend from his chapter. Unknown to him this knife was tainted by chaos, and slowly slithered into his mind while he wielded it. This knife was thought to be a Shifter knife which took the strongest material it touched and became able to slice through that material with ease. As time went on he was critically wounded while defending a Hive City. He was taken back to the Watch fortress where he was looked after by an Apothecary of the Deathwatch. The squad he was attached to was away on a mission, he's mind began to darken as he had been abandoned by his squadmates. It was during this time that a daemon offered him release from his torturous life. A BlackShield offered Nesroc a chance to escape. The Apothecary who had been stationed there was about to pull the alarm but was killed before he could raise the alarm. Nesroc accepted demonic aid and was rejuvenated. He broke into the most treasured vaults of the Death Watch, as the Black Shield relentless slaughtered astartes, and allowed his demonic allies into the confines of the Death Watch Keep. The demon was able to break through its confines as it killed any astartes in its way. Providing his new ally with what ever aid he needed. After word reached the majority of the Death Watch Teams sent out they immedately returned to find the keep in chaos, and many Astartes on the watch being slain by Chaos Astartes who had been allowed to enter the keep by unknown means, some whisper that the blackshields stationed there where nothing but traitors... The Defacto-Watch Captain ordered that the squad infiltrate the keep and deliver a killing blow to the enemy. The Bronze Knight became the vanguard of such a force of Astartes and joined in fighting off many of the Traitors. Hours past as the squad moved through and one of the Astartes slew the demon personally. Now leaderless the Traitors Nesroc slew any he came into contact with, and became ever more powerful. It was here before the mighty Vault of the Watch, the Death Watch Champion slew Nesroc. Breaking Nesroc's weapon in two and splitting his face open. Though before he could deliever a killing blow a entity of the warp possessed the wounded Astartes and struck back, almost killing the Champion. Nesroc escaped by unknown means. After the battle. The Bronze Knight vowed to the DeathWatch Captain to hunt down the traitor. The Bronze Knight made a slit upon his armor for each and every single Death Watch Astartes that fell that day. So many were slain that his armor's honors were no-longer visible. The Captain and the Inqusition finding the Knight to be useful sent him off to hunt for his former brother. The Knight has yet to claim his task complete. Though he has been close on two separate occassions. Now an Outcast and all but mad from the voices that drive him to do tasks of such cruelty. Nesroc is now the champion of the Undying Court. As he now only wishes to seek the pleasure of combat and the pleasure of the ultimate death.... Known DeedsCategory:Chaos CharactersCategory:Chaos Space Marine CharactersCategory:Characters Many Worlds have been burned by the Lost One. Though each planet he is known for raiding, is left with various artifacts stolen and many of its Astropaths dead or missing. For what use the Lost One and his ilk would have for Astropaths is unknown. He has on two separate occasions escaped capture, and killed almost every member the Wanderers have sent after Nesroc. Though recently the chapter has been able to minimize the causalities by learning Nesroc's insane ways. Deaths There is much debate as to how Nesroc has survived. The many popular theories is he is a demon, though many doubt this. The more sinister 'truth' from the words of the Undying Court is that he is one of many, suggesting Nesroc may be a clone or something else entirely. On the three occasions he has died, he has immedately been found attacking a sector at the same time of his death. Though many from the Wanderers blame this on poor information or Chaos taking the name Nesroc to desecrate the name of the Chapter. Though only Barathiel and the Seekers truly know of Nesroc's Secret. One of which they refuse to share even to their superiors.... Equipment and Skills He is known to possess the Shifter Blade, a large and ancient broadsword given the power of Slaanesh. It is pure perfection, able to shift into any metal or create a chemical reaction that could melt any material it comes into contact with, say for its shell that it is sheathed in. He is known to also possess the relic of the Wanderers owned by the late Arch Angel of War's icon, a sword engraved with the names of the names of every member that was slain on Neckia. It was given to the Death Watch as a reminder of the noble sacrifices the Chapter has committed in the name of the Imperium. Something even the DeathWatch are eager to have returned to them. He is known to be a skilled pilot and swordsmen, but he was never a leader, being easily outwitted by many of his superiors in the various contests the chapter once held. Thankful this still remains true. Nesroc is not a pyschic blank according to chapter records, as most of these 'blanks' within the chapter are watched over very carefully.